


Two of Hearts

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Bound (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Corky on the road to Vegas, testing their luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to Skitty the Great for continuing to be fabulously flexible with her time and skills. This is my favorite caper movie and I hope the recipient enjoys a road trip with our favorite con-ladies.
> 
> Written for Tree Wishes

 

 

Violet purses her lips when she sleeps; it's hard not to lean over to taste them, wake them, coax them to speak out that throat-rattling voice Corky loves so much. They're driving down the road in the new truck that explains everything that makes them work: flashy like Violet and useful like Corky all at the same time, to each thing its own purpose. They don't have a plan that extends beyond _maybe Vegas or maybe LA since the business isn't so present there_ but they have each other and the road and it's still better than anything Corky has ever had before.

~*~

"You want me to drive for a while?"

It's the voice that makes her spine tingle and her fingertips go numb. Corky is asleep walking and she still wants her. She has never met a woman like Violet and she imagines she never would again if she was stupid enough to lose her. That kind of thing seems inevitable though. Corky isn't really what she imagines Violet's woman should be like.

"Sure. If you're feeling up to it," she agrees easily enough, tucking her shirt back into her jeans before climbing into the passenger side of the cab. This is their third gas station in as many states. The sales guy hadn't been lying about the mileage. 

"Oh baby, you know I'm _always_ up for it." 

Violet winked at her with a little flirt of her eyes. Corky feels a tingle of lightning, a premonition of what is to come, at the base of her neck and figures maybe she was wrong and maybe she's exactly the kind of woman Violet likes. What really makes her different from Caesar except the old cunt versus cock argument? They're both crooks and thugs who dance to the lady's whims. 

"I'm counting on it," Corky says before fastening herself in for the ride. 

Violet takes her hand on the seat and she falls asleep thinking about how she'd never be such a dumb fuck as to underestimate Violet. She's fallen hard and she doesn't want to know what it would feel like to fall all the way down. She'll keep dancing as long as she has to. Corky isn't strong enough to imagine what losing Violet would _really_ feel like.

~*~

Three more stops for gas and food and pissing and they're in Vegas. It's as much of a cesspool as Corky had ever imagined. She sneers at some gawdy cowboy wannabes who wolf-whistle at the pair of them as they get out of the truck in front of the first casino to _really_ catch Violet's eye: the _Mirage_. Seems fitting, considering who they _really_ are. Corky can still smell Caesar's blood on her fingers when she counts out the money.

They pay cash for everything. The gas, the food, the casino, everything is paid in cash because it's clean -clean as Caesar's dirty hands could ever make it- and untraceable which is what they want. What they need if they want to survive because Micky Malnato might want to fuck Violet now but he's going to want to fucking kill her later when he finds out about Caear. Funny how Corky has no doubt in her mind that he will find out. It seems inevitable. She's never had good luck -with heists or with women- and this is all going too smooth. Too smooth.

"I want to work the floor. Come with me. Keep the men honest."

Violet's hand was tracing the patterns of Corky's tattoos on her arm and followed her veins up to her neck. Her body was a lush and living temptation pressed against Corky. She knew why Adam had eaten the apple straight out of Eve's hand; if she'd had half the body Violet had, the man had never stood a chance. 

"As long as it's only the floor you're working, I've got no problem with it."

It was a low jibe but Corky couldn't resist. She wasn't as weak-kneed as Caesar had been but Violet was a Hell of a woman to handle. One ounce less nerve and Corky would have been ground under those pretty little heels of which Violet was so fond.

"Fuck you. We did this so I wouldn't have to _work_ anything else again. I shot a man dead for you and you still wonder if I'm **in this**."

Violet talked a good game, but Corky had never had luck on her side and she sure as fuck wasn't going to start counting on it now when the stakes were so high. Especially not in Vegas where everyone knew the game was fixed.

Pulling her close against the long line of her body, Corky kissed at Violet's biting, tempting, teasing lips, "I think I'd be a stupid bitch to underestimate you and I think I'd be a really fucking stupid bitch if I let you loose on Vegas without an escort. Isn't that what you were _really_ saying, asking me to come watch you work?"

Violet gripped her hair hard and kissed her, wriggled her leg between Corky's thighs and rubbed their breasts together until she was so ready to **fuck** she didn't give a fuck what kind of danger was in Vegas. Yeah, she wasn't that different from Caesar at all.

~*~

The guy was slick in his Armani suit and bling. He played the table like he owned it and -from the reaction of the crowd and the casino suits- he just might. He held the dice out to Violet to have her blow on them.

"Sweetheart, you wanna breathe some luck on these for me?"

Violet caught her eye across the crowd and pursed her pretty fucking lips so perfect it was a miracle the asshole didn't take her mouth right there in front of everyone. She leaned over his arm so her cleavage showed deep and full and tantalizing. Corky couldn't hear what she said but everyone heard the full-bodied laugh he let out in response.

"Sure, sure. You got it, Lady Luck. Blow me a good one though, alright?"

Corky stayed long enough to watch Violet blow on the dice and then she headed elsewhere. She wasn't ready to fight again yet, not when her hands still went numb sometimes from memories of Caesar's fucking ropes and she could smell his blood all over again. Let her work the floor; she'd come home for the money if not for Corky. Corky had that in common with Caesar too: she knew who held the money held the power.

~*~

Corky was stretched out on the bed watching Letterman when Violet stormed in, eyes flashing and pretty mouth already moving. She knew she would come home eventually.

"The fuck is wrong with you? You already getting just like Caesar? Want to keep me all to yourself and I can't even prove myself to you? I don't get you, Corky! You're a **con.** Like me! We're two of hearts, Corky! I asked you to stay to spot me and, instead of waiting to watch me play the game, you stormed off with your panties in a huff to play scorned lover on your own," Violet scoffed rude and inelegant and Corky fell a little more in love with her.

"Playing the game? You were conning that big shot were you? Prove it."

Violet walked over to the bed and threw a case of markers at her head. The box hit the headboard and chips exploded everywhere like the sound of her heart. Corky picked one off her chest and eyed the prim _10,000_ etched all around its sides.

"That's two hundred and fifty _thousand_ dollars right there. I told him I'd blow his dice if he'd split his winnings. They cut us off at half a mill, but we could have gone farther. He's a whale, Corky, and I had him literally eating from the palm of my hand. Where am I, Corky? Where am I?"

She straddled Corky's thighs and settled the heavy feminine curve of her ass right down into the curve of Corky's hips. It felt like heaven, like home, like better luck than she deserved.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

Corky traced the outline of Violet's tattoo through the fine material of her dress, "With me."

"I want to stay with you, baby. I want to always be with you. You know me. I told you back before all this even started, back when you wouldn't even touch me because of Caesar and who you thought I was, I have dreams of you being a part of me. Inside me."

Violet tangled their fingers together and dragged Corky's hand to rest against the tempting swell between her thighs. Corky palmed her carefully and weighed the luck of today against the bad luck of all her yesterdays. Hell, it was high time she was getting something good out of life. Maybe her luck was changing. What better place for a change of luck than Vegas?

"I have dreams of that too. Of you."

"I'm yours," Violet murmured, her lips pursed in that less-than-perfect way that meant she wasn't faking it anymore, "Is that what you wanted to hear? That you own me? Because you do. I'd never say that to a man. I'd never let a man own me the way you do. I've never wanted anyone to own me the way that you do. I'm **yours** , Corky. Why can't you believe that?"

She rubbed her fingers against the dampening front of Violet's dress and leaned up to taste her lips. They were better than any fantasy. She smelled nothing but Violet's skin and sex dripping thick and sweet between them.

"I believe it. Make me believe it, Violet."

"I'm trying," Violet laughed rich and full in her throat. A real woman's laugh.

"I don't want to own you," Corky said while kissing the beautiful curves peeping from the front of Violet's party dress, "I want us to own each other. Community property."

"Two of hearts, lady. You better believe it."

Corky gave in and worked the moment. She was smarter than Caesar even if she wasn't as sharp as Violet. She knew to appreciate what luck she had. She was fucking lucky now and she was going to appreciate it. After Vegas was tapped out, they had to go to LA. Corky couldn't wait to get Violet into Hollywood to play that crowd. 

Corky would just have to be careful about paper trails and watching her back. She knew to appreciate her luck, but she wasn't so stupid that she was going to let her guard down. She wasn't that much like Caesar. That was why she was the one who'd walked away with the girl _and_ the money. She was that much like Violet. Scraping the money chips out of the way, Corky realized they were that much like each other. Cons, careful and concise. Two of hearts. 

 


End file.
